1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems, and more particularly to providing ready to use media center information handling systems via customer preconfiguration.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with media functionality. For example, Dell, Inc. often provides a Media Center Edition (MCE) information handling systems. MCE information handling systems enable the user to use multimedia technology such as: TV Tuners, FM Tuners, Video Capture Devices, Digital Cameras and more. These features can enable an information handling system to become a media hub for all of a customer's multimedia needs.
One challenge of MCE information handling systems is providing MCE information handling systems that are user friendly and simple to configure. For example, with known MCE information handling systems, many setup screen presentations can be required before the information handling system can be used as a media hub. For example, in one known system, more than 40 setup screen presentations are necessary before the MCE information handling system can be used as a media hub. The setup process includes a plurality of steps such as Set Up TV Signal; Set Up Speakers; Set Up Remote Control; and Configure TV or Monitor. The process can be unfriendly to novice users. In addition to being time consuming and tedious, the media hub set up process can also lead to generating technical support calls.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an ability to preconfigure an information handling system to function as a media hub.